The fierce Shinobi (Naruto worldInsert reader)
by ugguikuuiyiyiuyiiuy
Summary: Y/n L/n is a hardcore otaku who loves anime and naruto it's practically her favorite she decides to re-watch some Naruto when everything goes dark and she finds herself in the world of Naruto. What will happen will she change the story for the better and make many new friends along the way? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Your name's Y/n L/n and you're an otaku your life is just like any other teenagers nothing too special you just came from school as you come in and start to take off your shoes you hear your mom shout from the kitchen.

"Y/n honey welcome back i just made dinner go change out of your school clothes and come eat!" honestly you're not all that hungry but whenever you tell her that she tells you about how much love she put into it just for you to say no so eventually i feel bad and eat it. She just loves to guilt trip me, Sigh. "Ok i'll be right there!" you shout back as you go upstairs.

You pass by your kid brothers room and see your dad is sleeping with him on his lap you decide not to disturb them. You go and change and eat dinner. I guess i'll do my homework later. You pop open my laptop and sit down on my bed. "Hmm what should i watch?" Your all caught up with One piece and read all the manga chapters too.

"Oh! Why not watch Naruto again?!" You sign into crunchyroll and click on the first half of naruto you're about to click on the episode when all the electricity start's going haywire that means your laptop too you get up in confusion and a little freaked out. "Ok what the hell is going on?" then suddenly everything goes black. You have no control over your body. "Am i dead?" _Wait a minute if i was dead how am i speaking? Your mind is so foggy. _

_**BAM**_

Your eyes flutter open oh great i'm back! No not 'oh great' just where in the world am i?! Well it looks like i'm on a some sort of trail you start to stand up and dust off your clothes. I don't know what it is but my body feels a bit weird. I look at my body and see that my hands are awfully small. "Just what the hell is going on here?" you ask yourself. Hmm maybe i'll follow the trail to where it leads some where good i hope. You follow the trail for about 5 mins, "Wait is that a gate?" you say trying to get a better view at what your seeing up ahead.

You walk up a bit more, "ARE THOSE THE KONOHA GATE'S?!" you shout. "Huh, Whose there?" i Hear someone say. Must be the gate guards Kotetsu and Izumo. I shouldn't have said anything if they find me they will think i'm an enemy. I go by one of the tree's and hit the left side of the gate with a rock i found. **POW!** Hopefully my plan works. 1 2 3.

_Jump!_ You jump as high as you can and make it over the gates and land on the floor and run for your dear life. While they're looking at where you hit the rock. You finally made it past them, it's just as you thought if you're in Naruto you can jump like they do in anime even though you're not a ninja.

You look around and see the hokage stone faces, great the old man is still hokage maybe you can convince him to let you stay till you find a way back home because you really miss your mom you start to head towards the Building crying a bit.

Knock! Knock! "Come in!" You hear someone say. You open the door, "Hi i'm Y/n.." he look's at you a bit surprised but clears his throat. "Mhm! So Child what brings you here?" Child? He did not just call me c- WAIT A MINUTE! Is that why my body felt all weird earlier.

Ok i'll figure that out later. "I need a home i know it really weird for me to ask of this but i ran past your guards cause i thought they might not believe me." He looks at me with an expression i can't make out out. You start to get a bit nervous, "Go on.." he say's. "Well for starters my full name is Y/n L/n" you thought of the first lie you could have after that.

**"**My family was full of traveling merchants meaning we never stayed in one place this time was different and we got robbed by some rouge ninja form the land of the rain, my family was annihilated in the process, only i survived."

You started to fake sniff and cry, you're a pretty good actor if you do so say yourself. It's not like you where lying or anything. You had lost your family, "Ok very well, you will either have to find a job or become a ninja fend for yourself." Becoming a ninja was like your dream come true.

"I'll become a ninja. Since you let me stay in return i will grow up to become an amazing shinobi and protect this village with my life!" He seems a bit shocked by your sudden declaration but soon exchanges it with a soft smile. He gets up and goes to a cabinet and gets out a scroll and summons some cash and key to a home. "Here take this money for food and clothes and this key has the full address to your new home."

You jump up and down and thank him a billion times. He just chuckles at your change in demeanor, "You start at the academy tomorrow you have 1 week till graduation so you better work really hard."

You doubt you could do that, but have a boost of confidence when you remember your in freaking naruto. "I'll pass with flying colors and graduate and that's a promise!" Just like that you run out the door happy to see your new home.

When you ask some people and look around you see that you house is same as naruto himself. Eeek you start to fan girl, you go into your house and lay on your bed i'll go shopping later and mabye even make friends with naruto and also figure out my age i mean i look 12 but i want to be for sure. You look up t the clock and see its 2:00 pm, and just like that you fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Y/n? Honey! Come down stairs breakfast is ready and you'll be late for school." You __woke up to the sound of your mom calling for you, as you look around the room. Was all that just a dream? _

_You get ready and and are about to go down stairs when you something catches your eye it was your brother standing outside his room. "Sissy why did you leave us?" Blood was coming out of his eyes. You just stand there in shock and freaked out._

_**"Mom?!" **You rush down stairs looking for her, and saw that dad and her where standing just like your brother. **"No way, w-what is this?" **You ask. Then your brother started coming down stairs. "Y/n why did you leave us. We're your family." Dad says, **"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" **you say your voice cracking._

_They all start to run at you with incredible speed. "**AHHHHHH!..."**_

**_BOOM!_**

You jump out of bed, what on earth was that. A nightmare no that felt way to real to be a nightmare maybe I'm just overthinking things.

You look over to the clock and see it's 2:40 pm. "Wow I wasn't even asleep that long". You look at your self in the mirror and see that your eyes have crying stains on them. Was I really crying? Over a dream and a nightmare to be exact, that never happens.

Earlier I said I'd figure out my age, maybe I'm 12. I mean I am starting the academy tomorrow, same age as naruto maybe? You come to a conclusion that you're 12. "Now time to complete what's second on the list befriend naruto".

You march out the door with a goal, you look around for naruto's house. You had a plan so you didn't sound creepy, you where at the third house just looking around. Till the door opened, I better have a good excuse for this one so I don't sound like some creep. You see that it's naruto.

Great now's my chance, "H-hi I just moved in I was looking around sorry if I disturbed you or anything" Cha! He's so gotta believe that! I sweat drop at my self a little thinking I was turning into Sakura. "Welcome! I was just going to get some ramen wanna come along, I'll treat you." You chuckle a little, typical naruto.

"What's funny?" He asks "Oh nothing just that I haven't even told you my name and your already treating me for lunch." He blush's in embarrassment, "My name is naruto uzumaki and I'm gonna be hokage some day believe it!" He says with his signature pose, "Oh I believe you alright naruto. So good luck!" You say pumping your fist in the air and then down by your waist.

He laughs and thanks you, "What's your name?" He asks you. Oh I forgot I hadn't told him yet. "My name is Y/n L/n and I'm gonna become a shinobi and make peace throughout all the lands and become the strongest ninja ever!" You say making your signature pose.

He looks at you a bit shocked then smiles, "Let's be best friends y/n!" He says.

**SCOREEEEEE!!!**

I did it, you jump up and hug him and a soft blush appears on his face unnoticeable to you. "So are you gonna treat me to ramen or what?" You ask with a closed eye smile.

"What O-oh yeah! Let's go" He says walking and grabbing your hand as he head's your way walking to the famous ramen shop in the series ichiraku ramen.

Man! This is the best! That was the first time a girl ever said she believed in my dream and hugged me too. I think I'm falling for her! Naruto thought to himself as he pulled your hand.


	3. Chapter 3

You woke up that next day, and ate breakfast and got your N/c (Ninja clothes) on. You had bought them after Naruto and you finished eating he tagged along and helped you find your way around the village, which you greatly thanked him for.

Today's my first day at the academy i have to make a great first impression. You where really happy to go there since you where literally in class with your favorite characters, a lot of the fan's liked boys like Shikamaru Garra Kiba and Neji at school and online from what you remember. Of course some of them where deeply in love with the men of Uchiha and the akatsuki members.

You smack your Cheeks and make sure to not hit to hard and stop your thoughts! With that your out the door, once you arrive that academy you quickly enter and find your class and open the door.

Ok Y/n 'Good first impression' right? You walk in and see everyone seated and iruka talking. "I-im sorry i forgot to knock" you say while stuttering. Well there goes your so called 'Good first impression'. I look so dumb now, "Oh you must be the new student lord third mentioned, it's fine come on in my name's Iruka why don't you introduce yourself". You nod and walk up next to him, "Go on no need to be shy".

You look down and and then up, "My name is Y/n L/n and i'm gonna be the strongest kunoichi ever and that's a promise!" You shout and everyone just looks at you with there jaws open wide from how you went from super quiet to super loud. You can hear Naruto shouting 'Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!' and a lot of muttering a few insults and lots of complements from the boys. "You can go sit down by Naruto's table" Iruka say's, giving you the option to sit next to Sasuke or Naruto, At first you act like your going to Sasuke to piss of the fan girls and you do but quickly turn to Naruto.

"Hi Naruto look's like we're classmates!" He looks at you a bit and scratches the back of his head and chuckles a little bit "Look's like it" he replies. I can't believe name is in my class am i the luckiest person or what Naruto thought.

"Alright class time to re-do the transformation jutsu since Naruto failed last time" everyone sighed "Sheesh Naruto we're always paying for your your mistakes." Ino said as we all got into line "Yeah yeah whatever" Naruto replied. "Oh name you can either sit back or join in and try your best." You get up "I guess i'll try" as everyone was going one at a time you saw that shikamaru was in front of you and naruto behind you slacking off so you thought asking for advice from Shikamaru would be alright.

Hmm how should i approach him, oh i know! "Say since i'm new in all you think you can give me a quick explanation about chakara control and the jutsu pretty please". He looked at you practically asking if you we're talking to him and you gave him a nod, you heard him mumble something along the lines of what a drag. "Everyone has chakara even if they're not ninja it just so happens to be that those with the intent of unlocking they're chakara deep within them succeed just focus on your inner body and find your chakara hold and let it flow" you nod ever though you knew this from watching the anime that was a bit helpful. You do as he said and it starts work.

"I can feel it" Now time to let it out "Good it's working now the next step. Try Focusing the chakara in your hands and perform the transformation jutsu with hand sign ram. Not now obviously when it's your turn." You nod and thank him with a smile he just grunts and looks away.

This girl seriously she's such a drag but i cant believe she got it that quick. Her smile is to d- wait what am i thinking i need to stop and pay attention i'm next. Shikamaru thought. You watch as Shikamaru goes up mentally prepping yourself since your next... "Ok Y/n your next" you hear iruka say. You walk up and breath in and out remembering what Shikamrau said 'Let it flow' i perform the hand sign.

_**Poof!**_

Iruka gives me a nod and praises me for perfectly doing it on my first try. "Great job Y/n!" I hear Naruto say "Thank you but shouldn't you be worrying? You're next." He smile's an walks up "No because I've got this under control believe it" I smirk knowing exactly what was next up and walk up to my seat to sit down. "SEXY TRANSFORMATION JUTSU!" you giggle a little at everyone's reaction. "Naruto you TEME!" you hear iruka shouting.

As the day went by you made friends with Hinata Choji and Shikamaru and you somehow convinced Ino you're not after 'her' Sasuke. Your goal this time was to be friends with all the rookies!

You got home with help of Naruto, i'm really starting to get the hang of all this let's just hope i'm ready for what the feature has in hold for me. You thought as you throw you body on the bed and slowly drift off to sleep.


End file.
